Of Broken Hearts
by alexisvampireonwattpad
Summary: She was the quite mouse, and he was the hot headed lion.
1. Prologue

I looked down at the warm, red liquid covering her hands. My face soaked from the tears that just wouldn't seem to stop. I was sure the guards beating on the other side of the door could her the loud pounding of my heart.

With one finally bang the door flew open and the guards came charging in. "Sofia White, you are here by placed under arrest for the murder of Officer Gordon and Julia White."

Two guards picked me up from the ground, and pushed me up against the wall. My long, dark hair flying into my face. The guards took both of my hands and tied them behind my back.

"Bellamy," one of the guards shouted. "Take this prisoner to the skybox for questioning. Though by the looks of the blood on her hands we have all the proof we need." The guard the had just spoken turned her around.

I looked up to see a boy that looked just a few years older then her. He had thick, brown hair and eyes to match. He reached out and took a hold of my left arm. He lead me out of the room I was hiding in and made down the long hallway. I could feel peoples eyes on me. "Why did you do it?" I heard a deep voice ask me quietly when we where away from everyone.

"I don't except you to understand," I whispered so low I was sure he didn't hear it. Though I was wrong when I heard his reply.

"Oh, but I do."

I sat in a hard, metal chair chained to the floor. My hands still tied tightly behind my back. I was in the sky box waiting for Chancellor Jaha. To say I was nervous was an understatement. Though I was only sixteen, and I knew about the law, I had killed someone of importance and I was afraid that they wouldn't wait till my eighteenths birthday to float me.

I could already feel the tears filling my eyes when the door opened up. The Chancellor walked in with two other guards. He sat down in the chair in front of me. The guards taken their places behind him. "Can you tell me why you did it?" I kept my mouth shut and looked down at the floor. "Leave us," he told the guards.

They nodded and left without a word. "Look Sofia I promised your father that I would take care of you after his passing, so please let me help you." I remand silent. He let out a sigh before standing up, "you give me no choice."

He walked over to the door before yelling out. The two guards as before came back picking me up so that I was now standing. "Sofia White, you are now a prisoner of The Ark. On your eighteenths birthday your case will be reviewed. If you are fount guilty, you will be executed. Take her away."

 **I hope you enjoy. Please comment and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter One

It has been two years since I had became a prisoner of The Ark. The day of my execution was fastly approaching. I thought I had come to terms with my death, but as the days went by, and the hours ticked away I had become more and more frightened. I kept to myself here in the sky box not talking to anyone. I thought that it would be easier when I did get floated.

I glanced out the small window in my cell up at the Earth. I had longed to feel the grass beneath my feet, and the wind in my hair. Though I guess I will never get the chance to.

My cell door opened and two guards walked in, "Prisoner 242, stand and face the wall."

I let out a sigh before I did as they said. One of the guards walked over behind me, "hold out your right wrist." I did as I was told. There was no point in putting up a fight.

I felt a sharp pinch on my wrist; I snapped my head around to see a metal band around it. "Come with us," the other guard had spoken. I nodded and feel into step behind them. As we walked out of the cell I noticed all of the other kids were being brought out of their cells as well. Some were putting up a fight, while the others walked slowly with their heads down.

I looked around the sky box as the guards walked me down the hall. One of the guards grabbed a hold of my upper left arm and pulled me to a stop. I didn't understand why at first till a kid was being thrown from his cell landing right in front of my feet. I knew who it was the moment he looked up at me; it was John Murphy. His family had lived across the hall from mine for years.

The guards quickly pulled him to his feet as he yelled, "where the hell are you taken me?" Hell I wanted to know the same thing. I mean I know it was my time to be floated, but I knew for a fact that Murphy was a year younger then me.

The guards lead all of the prisoners to a drop ship. I watched as some of the guards took some kids to the second level as I was being brought to my seat. I was pushed ruffly down onto a hard, plastic chair. "Strap yourself in," a guard told me, and I did. Murphy was placed in the chair beside mine. I looked over at him as he was still fighting with a guard.

Once everyone was strapped in the guards began to leave. Though on remained by the door. It seemed like he was talking to someone, but the way he was standing I couldn't see who. Finally the guard moved and the person he was talking to was finally revealed.

My breath caught when I saw him. It was the guard that had brought me to the sky box, it was Bellamy. He nodded to the other guard before walking into the drop ship. What shook me so much was the fact that I heard that after his sister was caught he was demoted to janitor. But there he stood in a guards uniform. He walked onto the ship and began to strap himself into a chair.

I gripped my seat belt as a loud bang rang out. The ship started to shake and the lights started to flicker on and off. A few moments later a monitor from across the room came up and Chancellor Jaha video played. "Prisoners of The Ark, here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself.

We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable." The was a choir of boo's that rang out the drop ship. I can't blame the others those, I feel the same way about it. "If however you do survive those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean.

The drop site had been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years. No one had ever made it there" I toned him out after that as the ship began to shake violently.

I let out a loud scream as the turbulence grew stronger and stronger. This is it, I thought, this is how I was going to die. I could feel the tear building up in my eyes, and then in an instance everything went silent.

"Have we landed?" people shouted as they began to pull off there seat belts.

"Stay in your seats," Bellamy's voice boomed out as he unstrapped himself. Of course with a dropship full of criminals, no one listened to him. The prisoners began pouring out of their sits rushing for the door. "Hey just back it up guys," Bellamy called out once again trying to push people away from the door.

I quickly pulled my safety belt off. I looked up when I saw a hand being held out for me. I followed the hand up the arm, and to the face to see Murphy. I gave him my hand and he helped me up.

"Come on Barbie," he called out as he let my hand go. I felt my feet moving on their on will. I followed closely behind Murphy as he pushed his way threw the crowed; stopping when he was standing in front of the guard. I don't know why I was following him. Hell I had never even talked to the boy other then a friendly 'hello.' I guess my nerves were just shot and I need a familiar face.

The prisoners started rushing for the door. "Hey, just back it up guys," Bellamy called out trying to keep all of the teenagers away from the door.

"Stop," I heard a female voice call out. I turned to she a blonde haired girl climbing down the ladder from the second level. The girl shoved her way through the middle of the crowed, "the air could be toxic." Once I saw her face I immediately knew who she was. She was Doctor Abby's daughter, Clark.

"If the air is toxic we're all dead anyway," the guard said turning to grab the leaver to the door. I took a deep breath; I have waited my whole life for this moment. To finally see the Earth in person and not in some history book.

"Bellamy?" Another female voice called out. I turned once more to see a dak haired girl climbing down the same ladder as Clarke did. As she made her way over to Bellamy people started whispering about her. She was after all the girl that hid under the floor for sixteen years. Her name was Octavia. She was brought into the sky box just a year after I was.

She raced over to the man dark haired man, and they embraced each other. "What the hell are you wearing; a guards uniform?" Octavia asked once they pulled away.

"I borrowed it to get on the dropship," Bellamy said, and my ears perked up at that. So he wasn't really one of those bastards. "Someone's got to keep and eye on you," the two hugged each other once more.

"Where is your wrist band?" Clark questioned. I glanced down at my on wrist seeing the metal band, before I glanced over at Murphy's wrist. He too had a metal band covering his right wrist. So all of the prisoners must have one then, I thought.

"Do you mind," Octavia snapped. "I haven't seen my brother in years." Someone had shout from behind me that no one had a brother, and it was true. It was against the law one the Ark to have more then one child. Hell that was half the reason why I had become a prisoner.

"That's Octavia Blake. The girl they found hidden under the floor," another girl shouted.

I saw the anger in Octavia's eyes as she lunged forward. Bellamy grabbed his sister before she could do any damaged though. "Let's give them something else to remember you by," Bellamy told his sister as he turned her so they were facing each other.

"Like what?"

Bellamy smiled, "like being the first person on the ground in over a hundred years." He turned on his heels and grabbed the leaver to open the door. I felt a hand slip into mine. Casting a glance down I saw that it was Murphy's hand. I looked up to see his blue eyes steering straight ahead. Something in me told me to shove him away, but another part, the scared part, told me not to. I went with the scared part; lacing my fingers with his and gripping tightly to his hand.

I took in a deep breath as Bellamy pulled the leaver down and the door went flying open. I winced as the bright light filled the dropship. As the door finally hit the ground I smiled. All you could see for miles was nothing but green. A huge change from seeing nothing but metal walls your entire life. Everyone stepped forward, but Bellamy held out his arm making sure no one went by.

I stepped up next to Bellamy letting go of Murphy's hand. I watched as Octavia took a couple of steps before stopping. The dark haired girl took in a deep breath before continuing to slowly walk down to the ground. Once her feet hit the ground she threw her arms up into the air and shouted, "WE"RE BACK BITCHES!"

Bellamy dropped his arm, and the prisoners took of out of the dropship cheering. I slowly walked down the door taking in as much as I could. I kept waiting for myself to walk up. To still be back on The Ark, in the sky box, in my cell.


End file.
